I Kiss a Boy
by Pixie YANK Sora
Summary: Keinginan absurd Naru-Shika-Sasu saat istrinya mengandung semakin menjadi. Hanya ingin tahu sensasinya, itu alasan ketiganya untuk melegalkan kemauan freak tersebut, mencium masing-masing soulmate ababil mereka; Sasuke ke Naruto, Naruto ke Shika, Shika ke Sasuke. Bahkan Ino, wakil persatuan istri kuat mental pun terpaksa rela dikhianati sang suami sekaligus direpotkan.*mind to RnR?


Ini bukanlah hal yang sebelumnya ada dalam perhitungan Naruto, dia malah bergindik ngeri dengan cukup membayangkannya saja. Akan tetapi, semenjak kehamilan sang istri, mengidam aneh-aneh tidak mampu ia hindari. Anggap saja belajar dari pengalaman, sekali mencium lelaki, yang saat itu sebenarnya sebuah kesalahan fatal menurutnya, malah menumbuhkan perasaan ingin lagi.

Kali ini dengan korban yang berbeda, dia pastinya memilih Shikamaru sebagai incaran. Salahkan hormon Sakura yang nyasar padanya, ia meminta pasangan hidupnya itu untuk bertanggungjawab dengan membawa sang Nara ke hadapannya. Sambil menangis sesugukan, Naruto mengatakan sekali saja dalam hidupnya bisa memberikan kecupan singkat di pipi lelaki tersebut, dan ia akan ikhlas selamanya.

Sesuatu yang sama terjadi pada Shikamaru, meski targetnya adalah seorang Uchiha, satu rangsangan aneh yang menunjukan kegirangan ketika melihat Sasuke membuatnya kecanduan. Tak berbeda dengan Naruto sebelumnya, dia beralasan mengidam yang diidapnya dari kehamilan Ino memaksa ia untuk hilang kewarasan – setidaknya sampai si nyonya melahirkan.

Tak tanggung-tanggung, Shikamaru membuat rajutan tangan berlambang kipas merah-putih, yang mana ia mematri pula wajah Sasuke di sana. Najong! Capek terhadap gelagat anehnya, tak pelak membuat Ino kesal setengah gila. Waktu itu ia mengambil paksa _hand-made_ Shikamaru, lantas membakarnya, dan berujung dengan sang suami menghabiskan hari dengan diam mematung. Kala istrinya meminta maaf, dia mengaku akan merasa baikan setelah mencium Sasuke.

Setali tiga duit dengan dua orang tersebut, Sasuke tak kurang sama anehnya. Bahkan, ia secara privat meminta Sai untuk mengajarkannya melukis. Dan tahu saja siapa objek inspirasinya, yaa… sang Uzumaki. Satu hari ini dia hanya berjibaku dengan kuas, cat minyak, serta kanvas yang tidak suci lagi. Meski orang yang melihat harus benar-benar memperhatikan lukisannya agar bisa menemukan pola-pola wajah Naruto, Sasuke mengapresiasikan hasil karyanya bagai _masterpiece_.

Namun si ayah mertua merusak _mood_, ketika Hiashi mengatakannya seperti anak remaja yang baru jatuh cinta. Maksudnya memang cuma bercanda, namun dia yang bersangkutan lagi sensitif, dan berakhir dengan Sasuke yang menggiring semua peralatan menggambarnya ke kamar. Hinata, sang istri mencoba menghibur dengan bertanya apa maunya, yang ia balasi dengan modusan luar biasa.

Hanya ingin tahu sensasinya, itulah alasan mereka bertiga untuk melegalkan kemauan _freak _itu.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Iya, Naruto emang punya Masashi Kishimoto.<p>

Genre:_ Humour, a little insane boys to boys feelings, family._

Main Chara: Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara, and Uchiha Sasuke. MInor Chara: Ino Yamanaka.

Warnings: _DLDR_. SasuShikaNaru!Cravings_, super-duper OOC-nees_, serta seperti kebanyakan peringatan dalam fanfic yang telah ada sebelumnya.

Summary: Keinginan _absurd_ Naru-Shika-Sasu saat istrinya mengandung semakin menjadi. Hanya ingin tahu sensasinya, itulah alasan ketiganya untuk melegalkan kemauan_ freak_ tersebut, mencium masing-masing _soulmate_ ababil mereka; Sasuke ke Naruto, Naruto pada Shikamaru, Shikamaru terhadap Sasuke. Bahkan Ino, wakil persatuan istri kuat mental pun terpaksa rela dikhianati sang suami sekaligus direpotkan.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I Kiss a Boy<em>**

Setengah mati para istri mencari orang yang bersangkutan demi mengenyangkan hasrat labil suami masing-masing, akhirnya nyonya-nyonya membuat kesepakatan untuk mempertemukan ketiganya di hutan Nara. Mengatakan bahwa target tiap pasangannya telah menunggu di sana, awalnya Shikamaru, Sasuke, dan Naruto yang terlihat tanpa niatan apapun, ancap blingsatan.

"Shikamaru, Shikamaruuu…!" Naruto memanggil-manggil si Nara dengan suara yang begitu mesra, juga berlari-lari manja segala. Seakan di belakangnya ada latar bunga-bunga, dan lagu _Bollywood_ sebagai _backsound_-nya. Terlebih lagi sewaktu orang yang berkaitan memberikan sedikit atensi, sontak _inner-self_ sang Kage berteriak histeris.

Kyaaa….! Ia bisa hilang kesadaran saat membayangkan Shikamaru turut berjalan ke arahnya, lalu mengulurkan tangan untuk melangkah indah bersama.

"Apa? Hah!" alih-alih menjadi kenyataan, barang senyum pun tak diberikan. Shikamaru memasang raut keki, bertanya dalam hati kenapa harus makhluk ini yang datang. Padahal, apabila Sasuke tiba lebih cepat, ia akan membawa pria Uchiha itu untuk segera kabur, dan membiarkan Naruto menunggu hingga karatan. Jahat, memang. Tapi semua orang tahu sebuah _quote_, bahwa segalanya adil dalam peperangan dan cinta.

Eeh, _love_?!

"Sa-Sasuke?" Shikamaru mendekati pemuda yang barusan ia sebut namanya. Mata sang Nara _blink-blink_, mengimajinarkan si Uchiha berjalan dengan gaya _slow motion_, mengibas poni perlahan, berakhir di depannya seraya berlutut satu kaki, lalu menyerahkan sekuntum mawar merah. Aduh, mungkin khayalannya terinspirasi dari _genre_ dangdut!

"Haai!" bertepuk sebelah tangan, saat insan yang dituju malah memberikan seluruh perhatiannya pada orang yang tadinya Shikamaru cuekin. Sasuke tersenyum malu-malu, belum sanggup mengatakan kalau ia telah menyelesaikan lukisan wajah si Uzumaki. Kendati tidak menerima perlakuan sebanding, Uchiha itu malah merasa aura keren Naruto semakin membahana ketika mengalihkan direksi wajah darinya.

Oke, ini trio masokis kritis.

"Baiklah, katakan maunya kalian!" Ino berperan sebagai aktris figuran, mendekati ketiganya untuk meluruskan rute agar tidak berbelit-belit. Dikarenakan usia kandungannya yang muda, dan masih memiliki tenaga berlebih untuk menghadapi keanehan para pria, maka dia yang ditunjuk sebagai perwakilan dari persekutuan istri bermental baja.

Iya, memang harus memiliki psikis besi untuk menghadapi keanehan suami mereka.

Masing-masing di antara mereka bertiga tidak ada yang mengungkapkan keinginan terpendam, trio ababil tersebut hanya menundukan kepala. Minder, meski faktanya memiliki tujuan sama. Sebagai satu-satunya wanita dan orang yang waras, Ino menghela napas panjang, sesekali mengelus perutnya yang mulai membuncit. "Tak perlu malu begitu. Lagipula aku dan yang lain bisa memaklumi pengkhianatan kalian," imbuhnya dramatis di lima detik kemudian.

Spontan ketiga mendongkakan wajah bersamaan, menatap perempuan berbadan dua itu sendu. Seakan merasa sebegitu bersalah karena dia adalah salah satu korban kejahatan perasaan. Tapi itu cuma berlangsung sebentar, ketiganya langsung memanfaatkan peluang untuk modusan. "Ka-kalau begitu, a-aku mau makan ramen sama Shikamaru!" Naruto mulai beraksi, mengatakan maksud yang berujung dengan motif lain.

"_Mendokusai_. Tidak, aku ingin memberi makan rusa-rusaku bersama…" Shikamaru sengaja tidak menuntaskan kalimatnya, yang dia selesaikan dengan netra berbinar ke direksi Sasuke. Untuk orang yang bersangkutan malah meresponi enggan, sembari menapakan kaki mendekati satu pria lain. "Bagaimana, yaa?! Aku mau melukis bersamanya," tolak Sasuke, ia seraya hendak merangkul pundak si Uzumaki, yang akan terjadi apabila tidak secepat kilat Naruto menjauh.

Ino tahu, ini adalah strategi semata untuk menjauhkan diri dari masing-masing pengganggu. Naruto berupaya menyingkirkan Sasuke; Sasuke berharap bisa lenyap dari Shikamaru; Shikamaru bersikeras agar Naruto tertinggal. Sebagai cinta segitiga nan super duper _absurd_, setidaknya mereka memberikan gambaran yang cukup kompleks.

Akhirnya satu keputusan diambil, bahwa trio gila itu sebaiknya melakukan kegiatan yang mereka inginkan bersama-sama. Terkesan adil, tentu saja. Kendati di dalam benak masing-masing kepala, memikirkan jalan keluar agar bisa _hang-out_ hanya bareng si dia. Psikiater, mana psikiater?! Mereka harusnya di bawa ke rumah sakit jiwa.

Dimulai dari yang terdekat, memberi makan rusa-rusa unyu di hutan Nara. Shikamaru menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menunjukan pada Sasuke betapa penuh kasihnya sebagai pengembala, yang malah diam-diam menyuruh binatang lucu itu untuk menjahili Naruto. Si Uzumaki mencoba sebaik mungkin, meski merasa terganggu, ia tidak mau menyakiti hewan peliharaan Shikamaru.

"Hehhehee…!"cengirnya sambil menahan kepala rusa. Pikirnya tak apa, asal sang Nara tidak kecewa.

Berbeda jauh, Sasuke malah mencoba melindungi si Uzumaki dengan mengusir hewan tersebut. Bahkan sampai memukul pelan, sembari berucap sok manis. "Huss…! Huss! Jauhi Naruto! Nanti dia terluka. Kan, kasihan." Modusannya berlanjut, mencoba memproteksi Naruto, memeluk-meluk orang yang bersangkutan, menghalau dari serangan rusa yang sebenarnya sudah mundur teratur.

Aduh, motifnya!

Lalu diteruskan ke kedai ramen Ichiraku. Setelah adegan saling suap tak bisa dihindari, Naruto memutuskan untuk beraksi. Ketika Sasuke baru selesai menyuapinya, ia sengaja mengaduh serius. Berbohong dengan mengatakan bibirnya terbakar, karena mie yang diberikan si Uchiha terlalu pedas. "Shika, tiupin!" pintanya manja. Dia yang diminta awalnya enggan, namun menemukan Sasuke menyipitkan kedua netra, Shikamaru akhirnya kalah telak.

Tujuan berikutnya adalah melukis. Sasuke bisa ditebak dengan mudah, dia secara pasti menggunakan Naruto sebagai objek karya agungnya. Ia asyik sendiri dengan segala atribut melukis, sampai ketika Shikamaru yang dengan sengaja menyoret tangannya dengan cat minyak, meminta bantuan sang Uchiha untuk membersihkan. "Tolong, yaa?!" ujar imut si Nara, yang tadinya menuai penolakan, sampai saat Naruto memandangi Sasuke penuh intimidasi.

Di sini mereka memiliki kesamaan prinsip… kemauan si dia adalah segalanya, meski itu menyebalkan.

Plislah!

"Cukup sudah!" Ino akhirnya lelah dengan permainan bodoh trio ababil itu. Bukan cuma disebabkan ketiganya bertindak di luar batas _out of character_, ia pun sudah teramat lelah menjadi penonton sekaligus pembantu. Bayangkan, dari membari makan rusa, dia yang membawa pakan. Ketika di kedai ramen, wanita itu pula yang membayar tagihan. Bahkan di waktu menggambar saat sekarang pun, ia yang bolak-balik mengambil serangkaian alat lukis.

Sialan. Padahal, ini sudah mau petang. Kenapa juga ketiga lelaki itu terlalu bertele-tele?

Sampai pada akhirnya Ino berinisiatif seorang diri. Mendirikan mereka membentuk segitiga serta saling berdekatan. Membuat ketiganya saling menoleh ke arah _soulmate_ masing-masing; Sasuke ke Naruto, Naruto pada Shikamaru, Shikamaru terhadap Sasuke. Lalu memberikan perintah singkat, "cium pipinya, sekarang!" dan langsung ditanggapi tiap kaum Adam dengan memberikan kecupan singkat di bagian wajah tertentu.

Nah, selesai. Tak harus bersusah-susah, kan?!

Sebentar ketiganya cuma saling bungkam, lamat-lamat semburat merah terlihat di wajah mereka. Sasuke menutupi wajahnya; Naruto khidmat menundukan kepala; Shikamaru hanya mampu menggigit bibir bawahnya. "I-idiot!" tutur ala_ tsundere_ Sasu-Naru-Shika bersamaan, lalu berakhir dengan berlari ke tiga arah yang berbeda, meninggalkan Ino seorang diri yang lagi-lagi hanya mampu memasok udara banyak untuk paru-parunya – ia tidak mau pingsan karena kekurangan oksigen setelah seharian ikut menggila.

_Well_, setidaknya masalah tuntas.

Selanjutnya ini akan jadi adegan yang luar biasa ababil. Di mana masing-masing di antara ketiganya menghentikan langkah berbarengan. Lantas bergumam pelan, "kita hanya bertemu di dunia yang salah!" berakhir dengan menangkupkan kedua tangan di masing-masing pipi. Aduh, percayalah, begitu kenormalah mereka kembali, tidak ada satu pun di antaranya akan senang mendapati fakta pernah berpikir demikian.

Jadi untuk Shikamaru, Sasuke, Naruto, semoga _cravings-time_ kalian memberikan kesan mendalam!

**_Fin._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_**

Plis, tolong maklumi saya karena telah menulis sesuatu yang sangat _absurd_. Ini juga masih belum beneran sadar apa yang telah saya perbuat, kok.*cari alasan, tetep dihajar pembaca rame-rame.

Tiba-tiba saja dapat ide dari pas denger lagu Katty Perry, _I Kiss a Girl_ yang diputar secara random, dan malah kepikiran buat sequel _Daddy's Cravings_. Padahal, asli, saya gak ada _project_ sama sekali buat kelanjutan itu series. Bukannya garap kerjaan, malah buat fic.*gigit jari, sembunyi di pojokan.

Oke, saya tahu fic on going saya masih berjubal, oleh karena itu gak akan nambahkan utang lagi. _Well_, saya usahakan meng-_update_ _Blank Space, Warnings: The Brothers Protects_, dan lain-lain secepatnya.*cuma bisa kasih _peace sign_.

Oke, cukup sekian. Saya harapkan teman-teman yang telah membaca cerita ini dapat memberikan tanggepan.

_So, revieeew plisss..._

Salam,

Pixie YANK Sora


End file.
